


You Lead, I'll Follow

by BeAVixen



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Canon Divergent, Canon Plotlines, Fluff, Lucas and Eliott have switched roles, M/M, Ratings might change, SKAM France meets Shrunklyclunks, Smut, Sort Of, Tags Are Hard, They're all in Terminale, but it's not all canon compliant, is the best way I can explain it, ish?, it will make sense, maybe? - Freeform, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeAVixen/pseuds/BeAVixen
Summary: “So, Eliott,” Lucas spoke up again, reaching for the blunt that Arthur was handing over to him and taking a drag. “Let’s relax, shall we?”Or, the one where Lucas and Eliott are out and proud, secretly in love with each other, and most canon events happen - just not exactly how you expect them to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> A few things before we start.
> 
> First of all, this is highly based on the real events that happen on the show (France version), but a lot of changes has been done to some scenes. So do not expect me to just write the script for the season. That’s definitely not what’s happening here.
> 
> Second of all, POVs will be varying depending on the chapters, although I think eventually it will be Eliott-heavy. I have stuff planned and I think most of it will be Eliott’s POV.
> 
> The characters will be a bit OOC although I’ll try not to change them too much. But it is a role reversal fic, so Lucas will be a little more like Eliott was during the show and Eliott will be a little bit more like Lucas. I think.
> 
> A lot of swearing because I can’t contain myself, if that’s not your thing this might not be the story for you.
> 
> Not sure how many chapters yet; depends on the feedback etc etc (which btw, I LOVE LOVE LOVE feedback and kudos. Makes my day.)
> 
> This is also my first Élu fic, so go easy on me! If there are strong problems you notice let me know so I can fix it! I proofread my own stuff and might miss some things.
> 
> I do plan on keeping Eliott’s MI, however, I am no pro at these topics. I have had one semester of psych and the internet, so any blatant misrepresentation needs to be told to me so I don’t do it again. I don’t want to misrepresent MI in any way but I don’t want to erase it either, so any help on these subjects I can get is much appreciated!
> 
> That being said, thank you and Enjoy :)
> 
> -Siggy

LUCAS

SAMEDI  
22:15

 

Emma’s house is usually the place where most people go to party, get drunk, get high, and party some more, and this night was no different. Emma’s mom was missing in action, as per usual, and Lucas’ best friend was celebrating her 18th in the best way possible; getting everyone super fucking lit.

This was Lucas’ element; there’s nothing he loved more than parties. The ambiance, everyone’s energy, the loudness of the music, the movement of people’s bodies, it made him forget. Forget that he would go home to neither of his parents. Forget that he temporarily slept in someone else’s bed, not even his own. Forget that he wasn’t truly happy; he was just pretending to be.

So yeah. He loved parties.

He was standing inside Emma’s kitchen next to Basile, watching the living room as Alexia jumped up, hugging Daphné and Imane as she screamed. He wasn’t sure what was going on; she won something. Regardless, he found it hilarious, laughing along. When he tuned back in to his best friends’ conversation, he immediately frowned.

“You have to admit, Maria is fucking sexy,” Yann whispered into Arthur’s ear as Arthur nodded along enthusiastically.

“She’s so fine,” Arthur agreed.

“You guys aren’t serious,” Lucas spoke, his face scrunched up in disgust. He looked into the crowd in the living room, spotting Maria dancing next to her friends. He immediately felt like he was going to hurl. “It’s not even a question of is she hot or not; she’s unfuckable.”

“Yeah well you can’t really say much about woman, now, can you?” Arthur retorted, getting a cackle out of Yann.

“Being gay doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a woman here and there, you know,” Lucas replied, rolling his eyes. “I can tell gorgeous girls apart regardless, and Maria isn’t one of them.”

 “Okay, okay, speaking of appreciation, fuckboy, who do you plan on appreciating tonight?” Basile asked, bumping his shoulder into Lucas’ in a teasing manner. Lucas was no fuckboy; he just liked sex. Can anyone blame him?

Lucas scanned the crowd, looking for anyone at all that he could use to get the boys off his back, but his thought process was cut short when his eyes fell on _him_. It didn’t matter what night it was, how he was feeling or who he was fucking, in the end, he would always be appreciating _him_ ; Eliott Demaury.

Eliott Demaury was an enigma; he was extremely hard to read and yet he showed all his secrets at the same time. He was quiet and kept to himself, yet he talked to and seemed to know everyone. He showed up to class when he felt like it and didn’t seem to study often, and yet he still got good grades. He seemed messy and unorganized and yet seemed to have everything together at the same time. He fascinated Lucas in ways that no one else was able to. To him, Eliott was practically unobtainable; beautiful, with soft hair that was different shades of brown, eyes that were either blue or grey depending on how light hit them, a body carved by the Gods, and a beaming smile that seemed to always be on his face. Lucas has had his eye on Eliott since Seconde, and his secret crush had carried over to Terminale. He was pretty sure Eliott didn’t know who he was, and he was fine with that; he was okay with eyeing him from afar, wishing and hoping that one day he would have the confidence to say something to him.

The difference between then and now was that Lucas was confident when he was drunk and high.

“Him,” Lucas nodded over to Eliott, who was sitting on one of the couches with a man who Lucas believed was Imane’s brother, nodding his head along to the music, nursing a beer in his hand. “The one with the black shirt and the rolled-up pants at the ankles.”

The boys followed his line of sight, immediately raising their eyebrows when they spotted who Lucas was talking about. Arthur frowned, side eyeing Yann in confusion

“Eliott Demaury? Are you sure?”

“What’s wrong with Eliott?” Lucas asked, sitting up straight, ready to defend Eliott with every fiber of his being.

“Nothing, man. That’s the point. There’s nothing wrong with him; he’s almost perfect. You really think he’s going to go for your little ass self?” Arthur chuckled, bringing his drink to his lips. Yann nodded along, shrugging a shoulder.

“For real, man, Eliott is basically unobtainable, and I’ve talked to Emma who knows him a bit, I can almost guarantee you he wouldn’t be down for a quick fuck.”

“Is that a challenge?” Lucas asked, tilting his head to the side in a challenging manner.

“The bravery of a legend,” Basile cooed, getting a laugh out of the boys.

“You can call me—”

“Watch out, watch out, watch out!” a voice called, as the boys quickly took a step back as two figures zoomed past them, heading for the sink. One of the figures keeled over, and all that could be heard were hurling noises. All the boys screamed in disgust, all except for Lucas, who was too busy processing who was standing right in front of him.

Eliott, in all his glory, was standing behind Imane’s brother as he bent over, throwing up what had to have been way too much alcohol.

“Come on man, it’s getting really hard having to do this every time you party,” Eliott chuckled, rubbing his friend’ back as he continued to empty his stomach. Basile excitedly tapped Lucas’ shoulder, motioning over to Eliott. _Thanks, Basile_ , Lucas thought, _I’m well aware of who’s standing in front of me._

“Your buddy doesn’t look too good, does he?” Basile spoke up, looking over at Imane’s brother. Eliott turned his head to look at Basile, his mouth a thin line as he raised an eyebrow.

“I’d give a lot of thought into my answer if you hadn’t asked such a dumb question,” Eliott snapped. Yann whistled as Arthur reared his head back.

“Wow, okay, hello,” Arthur nodded, shocked but impressed at Eliott’s attitude. Lucas was just as shocked; who knew Eliott had a mouth on him?

Unsurprising to Lucas, Eliott wasn’t able to stay angry for very long as he chuckled, looking back down towards the sink.

“Sorry,” he muttered, turning back to Basile. “I really didn’t want to be rude, I just wasn’t planning on spending my night doing this again.”

Basile nodded slowly, still looking slightly offended by how harsh he had been spoken to. That’s when Lucas decided to slide in.

“Hey, relax, drunk friends don’t have to stop you from having a good night.”

Eliott turned to face Lucas, his eyes suddenly filling with—something. Lucas couldn’t figure it out. Like he said, Eliott was an enigma. The way he was looking at Lucas was so puzzling and confusing, but Lucas felt like he could read him all at the same time.

Eliott laughed, his smile putting Lucas even deeper into his _Eliott Eliott Eliott_ trance. God was this man beautiful.

Building up all the courage he could, he bumped Basile’s arm, nodding over towards the man keeled over the sink. “Bas, help the poor man, would you?”

Frowning, Basile looked back and forth between Lucas and the boys, not understanding what was going on. Lucas gave him a smaller shove forward and Basile stumbled, looking over the sink to make sure the man was okay.

“So, Eliott,” Lucas spoke up again, reaching for the blunt that Arthur was handing over to him and taking a drag. “Let’s relax, shall we?”

Eliott looked at Lucas some more, before looking down at the blunt in his hand.

“Okay, Lucas,” he replied, taking a step towards Lucas. Lucas could feel his heart start to speed up as Eliott reached for the blunt, their fingers brushing slightly. Lucas’ whole body was on fire from that small touch that he didn’t even realize that he exposed himself by calling Eliott by his name, showing that he was well aware of who he was. He was also so wired up that he barely realized that Eliott knew him, too.

Eliott took a long drag from the blunt, passing it back to Lucas as smoke slowly came out of his mouth. He took it like a champ and Lucas was in love. He was also hyper aware of how close him and Eliott were as he could feel Eliott’s breath on his lips. He looked down as Eliott’s tongue poked out from between his lips, swiping over his bottom lip before attaching his teeth to them. Lucas wanted those lips on his _entire_ body.

Before anything could happen, Eliott’s friend stood back up from the sink, completely breaking _whatever_ was happening between Eliott and Lucas as Eliott turned back to make sure his friend was okay.

“Idriss, you can’t go home. We gotta get you in a bed.” 

“Emma has extra rooms,” Yann spoke up. “I don’t think she’ll mind if he crashes in there for a night.”

Eliott nodded, thanking Yann as he swooped an arm under Idriss, taking this entire man’s weight as he followed Yann who led him to one of the guest rooms. Before they could make it anywhere, Lucas grabbed Idriss’ other arm, taking some of his weight. Eliott looked over at him, giving him a small smile in return, as if he was silently thanking him.

Once Idriss was settled into one of the beds, they stepped out of the room, Yann shutting the door behind him. Arthur and Basile were waiting outside the door, eyeing all three boys but specifically eyeing Yann, hoping he would get the signal. He did.

“And with that, we have to go, gotta, do, that thing we had to do,” Yann shrugged, joining Arthur and Basile. “See you Monday, Lucas?”

“Definitely,” Lucas smirked, winking to his friends as they walked away from him, small chuckles leaving their mouths. They had left Lucas alone with Eliott, and that’s all he wanted. He turned back to face Eliott, who was leaning against the guest room door, a small smile on his face.

“Thanks for the help,” Eliott said, standing up straight.

“It was my pleasure,” Lucas smiled, taking a step forward. “If you have nothing else to do right now, we can—”

Before Lucas could finish his sentence, he was once again interrupted as the front door was opened and officers stepped in, talking about a noise complaint. This was his cue to leave; but not without Eliott.

He turned to finish his train of thought, except when he did, Eliott was gone. He quickly scanned the room, but Eliott was nowhere to be found, not leaving a single trace.

Despite the fact that Lucas was unable to make the moves he finally had the bravery to make, he wasn’t upset. The opportunity would come back; he was sure of it.

 

LUNDI

13:31

 

“I swear! I read this online. When does the internet ever lie?”

Lucas couldn’t tell what Basile was talking about. He was always on some shit, doing or reciting dumb shit he read on the internet and actually thinking he was up to something. He couldn’t be bothered to focus on the conversation, when his mind was still reeling from the weekend and the event that had happened that morning.

He might’ve had only a small interaction with Eliott, but he knew that he had officially started something. They used to walk by each other like they were just random classmates, barely acknowledging each other or not acknowledging each other at all.

Today was different, though. Today, when he walked by Eliott on his way out of French class, he realized how different things were now.

He was with a friend; Lucas is pretty sure his name was Sofiane. Sofiane’s mouth was moving pretty fast, and he looked ridiculously invested in the story he was telling. Lucas wasn’t paying attention, however, because he was focused on Eliott who was walking by him. From what Lucas could gather, Eliott wasn’t focused either. He wasn’t focused either because he was staring right back at Lucas.

His face didn’t give anything away; he didn’t smile, or frown, or even raise an eyebrow. He just looked back at Lucas, his bright eyes peering into his soul and reading his entire thoughts and beliefs. Lucas felt like he was walking by Eliott naked, his entire soul exposed. It made him want to cover up and give himself to Eliott all at the same time. When Lucas felt vulnerable, he resolved it by doing one thing; bringing up the confidence.

So he winked.

He winked at Eliott, smirking a little in hopes that it would affect Eliott in any way. Other than his lips twitching, almost like he was holding back a smile, he gave nothing else away.

_Okay_ , Lucas had thought, _so this is not at all going to be easy._

In that moment, Lucas knew that he had started something, so it was impossible for him to think about anything else for the rest of the day, but he wasn’t complaining. That is, at least until his thoughts were rudely cut off.

“Hey, boys!” Daphné cheered excitedly, thrusting small papers in their hands. Lucas grabbed it reluctantly, frowning down at it. What the fuck was a _foyer_?

“I’m doing a small meeting on Friday since the director wants the foyer to be put to good use, and so, I would love it if you came!”

“Actually, I think I have a— _we_ —have a thing. Something... Friday,” Arthur tried, hoping to cover up the fact that the boys had no interest in attending this meeting. They nodded along, regardless of the fact that they were pretty sure they looked completely unconvincing. Daphné raised an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced.

“Something you need to understand, boys,” Daphné started, “is that you guys are in Terminale. You wasted away your years doing nothing with your lives. You have a chance to get involved, do something fun, and you, what? You have a, a _thing_? You guys really want to show how boring Terminale students are?”

“Daphné, major scoop, but you’re also in Terminale,” Lucas retorted.

“So, I’ll see you guys on Friday? That’s perfect! You won’t need to bring anything, we’ll provide food and drinks, and Eliott said he’ll provide a bit of music. See you guys then!”

As Daphné walked away, Basile sighed happily, looking at her retreating body. “Boys, is it just me or is Daphné actually really hot?”

Arthur rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous. I’m not going to that damn meeting, I have much better to do than sit there as you ogle any girl that breathes your way.”

“Hey, I don’t do that, and you know it! I’m appreciating them. There’s a difference, you know!” Basile exclaimed as the boys started heading towards the double doors that led inside.

Lucas, however, hadn’t moved from his spot. He was looking down at the flyer for this dumb foyer meeting. He wasn’t interested in the foyer. He was far from interested, and he knew the meeting wouldn’t bring his interest up even a bit.

Eliott, however, was.

And that was enough for Lucas to be convinced to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of the foyer, and Eliott's inner turmoil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kudos from the first chapter made me very very very happy. Thank y'all so much.

ELIOTT

JEUDI

23:57

 

 

Sleep is always the hardest.

Eliott has always had trouble sleeping. He could stay up for hours and hours on end, his mind racing with thoughts and ideas of situations and events that he would probably never carry out. It’s easier for him to pretend that it’s not a problem than to accept the fact that he is like that and there’s nothing he can do about it.

This night was no different; Eliott was in bed, his mind was racing but he wasn’t dreaming, his thoughts stuck in a constant loop, replaying the same events over and over in his head, hoping that he would find something new in them, would notice or recall something different that he didn’t recall the first hundred times he’s thought about this.

All because of that stupid fucking boy. All because of _Lucas Lallemant._

Eliott knew Lucas for a long time. Lucas was actually one of the first people Eliott saw when he first transferred to the Lycée in Seconde. Lucas had walked by him, with a guy Eliott came to learn was called Yann, laughing along to whatever story Yann was delivering. His hair was much shorter then than it was now, and he was definitely shorter in height as well. He hadn’t noticed Eliott at all, but Eliott had definitely noticed _him_.

Since then, Eliott had always noticed him.

He was everywhere. The cafeteria, the hallways, the bathroom, the courtyard, everywhere Eliott’s head turned he could see Lucas. It killed him and yet he couldn’t get enough of it at the same time. He was fairly certain, however, that Lucas didn’t know who he was. He couldn’t blame him; there were too many people in the Lycée. It’s easy to skip some people over. Not everyone is going to talk to each other, and Eliott was just fine with that. 

That was until he realized that he was wrong, and Lucas did in fact know him.

He hadn’t noticed Lucas at Emma’s party, which was surprising for him, as he thought he could point him out wherever he was. He had been keeping too much of a watchful eye on Idriss, making sure he was okay, to bother looking out for Lucas. He wasn’t expecting to be in between him and his group of friends that night, but he’s no fortune teller.

Eliott had seen Lucas in the corner of his eye while talking to Basile; he had purposely refused to look at him unless Lucas was speaking to him. Eliott didn’t know if him not acknowledging—or at least trying not to acknowledge—Lucas was him being too obvious, or him looking like he was playing hard to get. Regardless, he had been too far in the act to change his mind. It ended up being beneficial, however, when Lucas spoke up.

And the butterflies in his stomach erupted.

Eliott was pretty good at keeping his composure, but he was certain his had slipped when talking to Lucas. Lucas had been emitting immense confidence, his movements and words coming out smoothly. Eliott only acted on a whim when he grabbed Lucas’ weed; any other night, he would never have even spoken to him.

As the party was approaching its end, Eliott started to actually believe he and Lucas would continue their adventures past Emma’s house. Lucas sounded like he was going to offer to hang out some more after the party. Then the cops showed up. Then Eliott fled. Because he’s a coward and was too scared to stay and see what the night would bring.

So Eliott beat himself over it the entire weekend. He was pretty sure his chances with Lucas were done; it was a one-time thing. If Lucas had noticed him that one night when Eliott literally yelled at him and his friends to get out of his way, that meant that the only way Eliott could get Lucas’ attention was by being just as loud, every single time.

That was what he believed, at least, until Monday, when Lucas had walked by him and fucking _winked_.

Like, what the fuck? Since when did Lucas even glance his way? Since when did Lucas even know Eliott existed? Suddenly he was there, winking at him and smirking. Eliott had a gut feeling that Lucas knew exactly how he affected Eliott, and he hated it, so he schooled his face. He made sure that he didn’t give any signs in that he felt like his knees were about to give out and his stomach was doing somersaults. He stayed as stoic as possible.

Now it was Thursday, the week was almost over, and suddenly, he wasn’t seeing Lucas _anywhere_.

It’s like he had disappeared. He wasn’t in class, he wasn’t in the cafeteria, he wasn’t in the bathroom, he didn’t walk by him in the hallways, he wasn’t sitting with his friends in the courtyard. He was nowhere to be found, and Eliott didn’t want to worry but he _did_. He did worry because this never happened and Eliott was concerned. His friends were still showing up, not showing any signs of distress, so, where was he?

Eliott didn’t have time to think about any more of this. He had to go to bed.

At night, when he managed to shut his eyes and fall asleep, he dreamed of ocean eyes and soft, luscious lips.

 

VENDREDI

16:38

 

 

“Eliott! So nice of you to come!”

Eliott smiled warmly at Daphné upon entering the foyer, handing over his phone. “Here, for the music.”

“Ah, thank you! You’re too sweet,” Daphné replied, heading over to the corner to plug his phone to the speaker. Eliott glanced around, taking in the appearance of the foyer. Honestly, he was glad that someone was taking over and turning this room into _something_ , because it was quite a mess. The room had been there, untouched for years and years, an ugly mural up on the wall, random tables and chairs scattered haphazardly around the room, a musky, moldy smell clinging to the air. The room needed some immense work.

“If depression had a smell, this would be it,” Alexia spoke, frowning at the awful smell that radiated throughout the room.

“Smells like a man died in the corner from solitude,” Imane replied, just as disgusted. Eliott chuckled under his breath, enjoying the back and forth between the girls.

“Listen, it’s not great, but that’s the whole point, right? Soon, the foyer will be so wicked no one’s ever going to want to leave Lycée again!” Daphné exclaimed, the excitement radiating off her. Eliott only wished he had as much energy as Daphné had every second of every day.

As Eliott’s music echoed throughout the room, it slowly started to fill up with more and more students. He was surprised at how many people were actually showing up to the foyer; he wasn’t expecting this to work out and was honestly certain he’d be one of the few people to attend, so to see people coming in was giving Eliott a bit of hope that this might work out.

Eliott was in the middle of a conversation with Imane over whether being in Sciences or Literature was better when Daphné’s voice bellowed throughout the room, exclaiming a name Eliott had been hoping and dreading to hear.

“Lucas! You made it! Come in! We have food and drinks!”

Eliott slowly turned his head towards the door, hoping he wasn’t being too obvious, but he soon came to realize that it didn’t matter how subtle or _not_ he was being, as Lucas was already staring back at him, his signature smirk on his face.

“Thanks, Daphy,” he replied, entering the room, still staring straight at Eliott. Eliott swallowed, turning back to Imane, who was already staring back at him with a knowing smile on her face. So he _is_ that obvious. Great.

Eliott wanted to scream to the Gods and thank them all at the same time. Why would Lucas come to this? Why had he completely vanished from all school grounds for the past few days? Did he know Eliott was going to be here? Eliott had so many questions and no bravery or reason to ask any of them; it wasn’t his business.

He also quickly noticed that Lucas didn’t come alone; his friend from the other night, the one with the curly hair, was there with him, clearly mooning over Daphné. Eliott quickly wondered if that’s what he looked like when he stared at Lucas, then pushed the ridiculous thought away. He is an absolute _master_ at schooling his face. There was no way.

Imane continued on with their conversation, but Eliott wasn’t listening. He could see through his peripheral vision as Lucas went over to the food table, grabbed a piece of cake, and walked back over to Emma, having a conversation with her literally a few feet away from him and _goddammit_ , this day was definitely Eliott’s last day on Earth because he wanted to combust then and there. The only time Eliott wasn’t watching Lucas was when—

“Hey, mec! What’s up?”

When shit like that happened.

Lucas’ friend was standing in front of him, his hand held out. “Basile, nice to meet you, although I met you the other night, but not formally, you know?”

Eliott smiled genuinely, holding out his hand to shake his. “Eliott, nice to meet you, man. Sorry about the other night, again. Really didn’t mean to be so rude.”

“Nah, man, no worries, seemed like the night was rough.” Basile quickly took a seat next to him, leaning into his ear. “So, do you think I should try to get Daphné’s attention? I feel like she could be looking at me. Is that a wink? Did she just wink at me?”

_So this guy gets straight to it,_ Eliott thought, grinning at Basile’s hopeful face. He looked over to Daphné, who was running a hand through her hair. “Honestly, Basile, I’m sorry to disappoint but I think she was just running a hand through her hair.”

Before Basile could say anything else, Eliott was back to looking at Lucas again, and, _oh, that was a wink_. Eliott was certain his cheeks were red as he raised a single eyebrow at Lucas, hoping to convey nonchalance even though he felt hot all over, feeling like he would explode at any given moment. Is this the Lucas Lallemant effect? Is this how everyone felt in his vicinity? _Why_ did he keep _winking at him_?

As Basile continued to gush over Daphné, Eliott’s internal panic raised as he saw Lucas end his conversation with Emma and slowly start making his way towards Basile and him. This was it, Lucas was coming over. _Fuck_.

“Hey, Eliott."

“Let’s get started!”

Daphné was in front of the room, telling everyone to settle down, saving Eliott from immediate embarassment. Lucas eyed the seat right next to Eliott, before circling him and taking the seat next to Basile. Eliott was hoping no one beside him could hear the shaky breath that came out of his mouth.

The meeting was short and sweet; Daphné introduced everyone and gave out questionnaires about how to improve the foyer. The meeting was probably meant to be relaxed, but Eliott couldn’t help not being on edge the whole time, because Lucas was literally _leaning forward_ to look at him. He couldn’t be more obvious, but Eliott wasn’t caving. Or at least, he was _pretending_ not to cave in.

“Put your number down!” Eliott heard Lucas mutter to Basile, probably telling him to put down his number for Daphné on the questionnaire after Daphné had finished. Eliott chuckled under his breath, finding the back and forth between Lucas and his friend pretty funny; Eliott was certain he’d get along with them, with _all_ of them.

“What did you put down?” Basile asked, turning to Eliott. Eliott looked up to reply to Basile, all the while trying to ignore Lucas staring right at him.

“Not telling you,” he smirked, tucking his paper into his chest to shield it. Basile’s face dropped as Lucas cackled next to him, placing a consoling hand on Basile’s shoulder.

“It’s okay Bas, just because you want everyone to know how in love with Daphy you are doesn’t mean everyone else is willing to share what they wrote.”

Eliott smiled warmly at Lucas as Basile frowned, continuing to jot stuff down on his form. Lucas smiled right back at him—not smirked, fucking _smiled_ —and Eliott needed to get out of here as soon as possible, because it was not looking good for him, his sanity and his self-control.

He stood, handing his form to Imane and grabbing his phone, yelling a quick goodbye to the girls before booking it out the doors.

 

VENDREDI

18:00

 

 

_What the hell do I get_ , Eliott thought, eyeing the dispenser in front of him. He hadn’t eaten all day, other than an apple during his lunch break, and he was starving. He didn’t have much of a sweet tooth, however, and most of the options in the machine were super sweet.

“Number twenty-four isn’t bad.”

Eliott jumped, turning back to see who had spoken to him, and of _course_ it had to be Lucas, because this man lived to torture him.

“Jesus, you scared me,” Eliott breathed out, a small smile making his way over to his face. The last thing he wanted to do was make Lucas thing that he was genuinely upset; he was just scared, was all. And nervous. Maybe he was a little nervous.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to. Seriously though, twenty-four is one of my favourites."

“Okay…” Eliott muttered, turning back to the dispenser and eyeing it. Upon further watching, he noticed that there were only two bars left in the twenty-fourth slot. He looked down at his hand, counting perfect change.

Was he really about to do this? Was he really going to use _candy bars_ as a dumb excuse to talk to Lucas?

The thing with Eliott when it came to Lucas was that Eliott had an extremely hard time reading him. Lucas was clearly outspoken and loud, and he always went for what he wanted, as noticed before, but in this situation, Eliott had no clue what Lucas wanted. Clearly, Lucas had finally noticed him since the party, but what now? Did he just want a quick fuck? Did he actually want to be _friends_ with him? Was Eliott willing to risk a potential broken heart in order to see more of Lucas?

As if on autopilot, the change was down the slot, and the two candy bars were bought. Reaching down, he grabbed both of them and pulled them out, turning around to Lucas’ confused stare.

“Ah, shit, did you want one?”

Lucas shook his head, shrugging one shoulder in the cutest way possible. “I mean…”

“It’s a good thing I’m willing to share. Come on.”

Eliott was clearly going with the _act foolish now, feel bad about it later_ option.

Eliott’s heart was racing in his chest as he sat at the bus stop, Lucas taking a seat next to him. He handed him one of the candy bars, Lucas thanking him before ripping into it.

Suddenly, it was too silent.

All that could be heard was Lucas’ chewing as Eliott looked straight ahead, racking his brain for something to say. He never had a problem with conversation; his mind was constantly going, thoughts bouncing through his brain at rapid speed. Why did Lucas turn his brain into mush?

He tried to think of something, anything, to break the weird, tense silence between the two of them, when Lucas beat him to it.

“So that meeting was weird, wasn’t it? With the questionnaire and everything.”

Okay, so Lucas wanted to make conversation. It was a good sign, so far.

“Yeah, it was a bit weird… I think it’s nice though, for her to do that.”

“A questionnaire?” Lucas frowned, amusement clear in his features.

“Not a questionnaire, but the foyer, bringing people together… it helps everyone meet new people.”

Lucas nodded along, a small, sincere smile on his face. “Meeting new people is nice.”

The silence was back, but this time, he was a little more comfortable with it. He knew now that Lucas was interested in at least making some sort of conversation, and the tension in his muscles was dissipating slowly.

“So, you’re in Literature, aren’t you?” Lucas asked, and how the hell did he even know that?

“Yeah. You?” He knew exactly what program Lucas was in. Not a chance he was going to admit to that, though.

“Science, the better program,” he smirked.

“That’s false.”

“False?” Lucas put a hand to his chest, mock-offense taking over his face. “I could not imagine doing hours and hours of Madame Bovary.”

“Madame Bovary is obviously not all we do,” Eliott rolled his eyes, looking over at him. “And besides, Madame Bovary is interesting. Classic novels in general are amazing. They portray love in ways authors are unable to convey anymore.”

“Oh yeah?” Lucas questioned, leaning forward, seeming interested in this conversation topic. “What are they unable to convey?”

Eliott shrugged, leaning forward as well. “I mean, there’s a way old literature is written, the way they used their words, to fully convey how strongly people were in love, for example. They payed very close attention to detail. It was in everything but the statements; the way the characters would act around each other, the way they would touch each other, they were in love and they didn’t even need to tell each other. In our current time people say _I love you_ and don’t even mean it.”

Lucas was staring at Eliott intently, clearly paying attention, but his eyes were revealing _something_. Eliott couldn’t tell what that look was, but he was looking at him like he understood everything Eliott was talking about, and then some.

He leaned back slowly, a small, almost held back smile on his face. “I guess Literature does sound interesting.”

Eliott smirked, shrugging a single shoulder. “To each their own, but I think Literature is fascinating.”

Before Lucas could reply, the bus pulled over in front of the stop. Eliott stood first, walking into the bus. He would never admit to anyone how happy he was to see that Lucas walked into the bus with him.

The ride back home was quiet; they sat next to each other, but not one of them spoke. It wasn’t an awkward silence; it was calm and comfortable, and hopeful, holding the weight of the _what ifs_ and _what nows_ between Eliott and Lucas. Lucas had the window seat, and from his seat Eliott could see the street lights reflecting off Lucas’ face. He was beautiful; his cheeks cut by the Gods, his big, blue eye sparkling in the moonlight, his plush lips tucked between his teeth as gnawed at some loose skin on his bottom lip. Eliott couldn’t get enough of him.

In the silence of the ride, Eliott wanted to ask him if he was okay. He was still thinking about the fact that Lucas had been MIA from school for the past few days, but he didn’t want to impose. What if he pissed Lucas off by asking? It wasn’t his place, but what if Lucas needed someone to talk to, and was lacking a solid person to confide him? What if Eliott could _be_ that person?

Before he could open his mouth, the bus had stopped, and Lucas was shifting, getting ready to stand. “It’s my stop.”

“Oh, sorry,” Eliott replied, standing to let Lucas get through. Lucas walked out of his spot, stopping and standing right in front of Eliott, looking up at him with an expression Eliott was unable to read.

“I’ll see you,” he mumbled, smiling gently before taking a step back, stepping out of the bus, thanking the driver on his way out. Outside, he was looking into the bus, throwing Eliott a small wave before turning and heading to the door.

Eliott sat back down, his mind and heart racing. Lucas had said he’ll _see him_. This meant next time. This meant Eliott was going to see Lucas more often.

In both the good way and the bad, Eliott was royally fucked.


End file.
